


Meet Me in the Common Room

by Mugglemama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugglemama/pseuds/Mugglemama
Summary: Hermione's back at Hogwarts alone when she receives a note requesting a meeting in the Common Room.





	Meet Me in the Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the Common Room at midnight.  Make sure you’re alone._

_Love, Ron_

Hermione reviewed the note Pig had delivered to her Head Girl room earlier in the evening.  She had already prepared for bed when she heard the incessant pecking of Ron’s owl at her window.  She was used to receiving little notes from Ron at bedtime, usually they were just quick goodnight wishes with the occasional dirty thought.  Okay, more than occasional.  But, still, receiving a note to meet him – this was new.

The clock in the common room began to chime marking the arrival of midnight.  Hermione trained her eye on the portrait hole, hoping Ron wouldn’t be tardy.

“Hermione?” She heard her name whispered in the darkness. 

“Ron?” she replied, looking around but not seeing anyone.

“Over here, luv.  In the fireplace.”

Hermione was momentarily disappointed; he was calling her by Floo rather than appearing in person.

“Ron,” Hermione knelt in front of the hearth, “how did you get a Floo connection here?”

Ron chuckled, “Figures you’d want the logistics.  We have Lupin and Sirius to thank for our little chat.”

“Lupin and Sirius?  How?”

“I discovered some correspondence between the two here at Grimmauld Place.  Lupin had figured out how to connect to the Common Room so Sirius could contact Harry.  That Lupin was amazing.”  Ron’s voice cracked a little as he remembered their former teacher and friend.

“Yes, he was,” Hermione agreed.  “What’s going on?  Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine.  I’ve just been thinking about you a lot today.  We’re tracking some fugitives – snatchers.  Made me think of you … you know, about what happened when we were caught … what could have happened.”

“Is that why you called?”

“Yeah.  Normally would’ve just sent a note, but I needed to see you.  I needed to know you were okay.  Sorry.”

“No worries.”

After a pause spent staring at each other, Ron whispered, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Hermione admitted, “but Hogsmeade is next week” she added, trying to sound positive.

“Damn, I’ve missed the sound of your voice. Your letters sound like you, but it isn’t the same.”

“I know,” Hermione agreed.

“I especially miss hearing you say my name, the way you do when we’re alone.”

“Ron” Hermione said in a raspy whisper, full of longing.

“Yeah, just like that.”

With a sigh, Hermione shifted to rest on her hip with her legs curled beside her.  This caused her dressing gown to open, revealing more of her body and allowing Ron to see what she wore underneath.

“Is that my shirt?” Ron asked with wide eyes.

“Well, yes … you don’t mind, do you?”

“Are you mental?  You look fucking sexy in my clothes.”

“Ron …” she tried to scold him for his language but her admonishment carried little weight given the breathy way she delivered it.

“Are you wearing any knickers under there?”

“What!”

“Knickers.  Are you wearing knickers?”

“Of course I am,” she replied indignantly.

“Of course.”  He sounded disappointed, until an idea stuck.  “Which ones?”  His interest was peaked.  “The black ones?  I love those.”

“No, sorry.  Pink.”

“With the lace?”  Ron’s mind had an amazing ability to catalogue Quidditch statistics and the varieties of Hermione’s undergarments.

“Um, I’m not sure.  I think so.”  She contemplated checking since it seemed so important to him.

“Show me.”

“Pardon?”  She could not believe what he just asked.

“Let me see.  Please?”

“Ron! I’m in the middle of the common room for goodness sake.”

“Hermione!  Please.”  Ron practically begged.  “I miss you so much.  All I have are my memories of you to keep me company – and you know what a terrible memory I have.”

Hermione laughed, “Maybe I should get you a pensieve for Christmas?”

“Yes!  That would be brilliant!”  Ron’s mind wheeled imagining all the dirty memories he could explore.  Coming back to reality, he continued his quest, “But for now … please show me your knickers.  Please?”

Hermione sighed in resignation, “Hold on.”  She retrieved her wand from her dressing gown pocket and turned in a circle, casting the appropriate spells to protect them from being discovered.  Once satisfied no one could see or hear them, she shed her dressing gown and knelt before Ron’s image in the fireplace.  As she slowly inched up her shirt, she heard Ron whisper, “Thank you.”

Once her knickers were exposed, Hermione continued to raise her shirt revealing more of her body and eliciting sounds of approval from her lover on the other side of the Floo, finally removing it and tossing it aside.

“You are so beautiful Hermione.  I ache to touch you.”  Ron’s voice had an almost drug-like effect on Hermione; she closed her eyes and threw her head back, letting his words wash over her, heightening her arousal.  “I wish I was there Hermione.  I wish I could kiss you … your mouth … your neck … your breasts ... your sweet fanny.  I long to run my tongue all over you, savoring every inch.”

“Yes Ron, yes …” she moaned.  “I wish you could, I need you to.”  As Ron had been describing what he wanted to be doing, Hermione was tracing feather-light touches over the areas he mentioned, imagining his hands and mouth exploring her.

She circled the areola of each breast, relishing the goose bumps her teasing elicited.  “Fuck!  That’s it Hermione, touch your tits, your gorgeous tits!”  Hermione moaned in response to Ron’s encouragement, tugging gently on her erect nipples; she loved it when he talked like this to her.  “I love your tits.  You like it when I lick them, don’t you Hermione?  You love it when I suck them.”  Hermione nodded her agreement eagerly as she squeezed her breasts together.

“You love when I fuck them.  All slick and lubed up sliding between your perfect titties.  Makes you feel right naughty, doesn’t it?  You love it, I know I do.”  The memory of Ron sliding his glorious erection over her body became too much for Hermione to handle.  She released one breast and slid her hand down her abdomen into her knickers where it began to move in a flurry over her engorged clit.

“Take your knickers off, let me see how wet you are!”

Hermione readily complied with Ron’s fevered request.  She spread her legs in front of the common room fireplace, giving Ron a clear view of her ministrations.

“Mmm … yes, Ron … love your cock on my tits … in my mouth … especially in my pussy … can’t wait …” Hermione was so far lost in lust that she banished all inhibitions, something only Ron could cause with his filthy mouth and talented body.

“Yeah – that’s it!  Touch yourself Hermione, imagine it’s me touching you … my hand diddling your perfect pussy … me fucking you.”  Ron was panting now, quickly becoming overwhelmed by the visual feast before him.  He had taken his throbbing cock in hand and was pleasuring himself while watching Hermione. 

Hermione’s eyes flew open when she recognized the sounds of Ron’s self-pleasure.  “Ron, are you wanking?”

“Hell yes!  And I’ll be wanking to this memory for months to come.  Damn, I wish I could taste you!”

“Like this?”  Hermione dipped two fingers into her dripping pussy and brought them to her mouth.  She slowly sucked and licked them clean.

“Bloody hell!”

“I miss you so much Ron.  I touch myself every night missing you, wishing it was you touching me, filling me.”

“Show me how you make yourself cum when I’m not there.  Cum for me.”

Hermione grasped around blindly, seeking her wand.  Finding it she cast a spell causing the tip to vibrate.  With two fingers thrusting inside her, she circled her vibrating wand over and around her clit.  Hermione usually liked to tease herself but Ron’s presence was tease enough, hearing him but being unable to feel him; she found her climax quickly approaching.  “Yes Ron!  I’m coming for you!  I love you – I miss you!”  She yelled as her orgasm struck, “Oh Ron!”  Hermione sobbed during her release, part in relief, part in desperation for Ron’s touch.

“Oh fuck …  Hermione!”  Ron’s face disappeared from the fireplace.  Within seconds the green flames sizzled as if being squirted with liquid.  Hermione realized Ron was ejaculating into the Floo.  She watched, mesmerized, as she came down from her high, wiping the tears from her face.

When Ron reappeared in the fireplace, he looked exhausted and more than a little sad.  “I really love you Hermione,” he said solemnly.  “I can’t wait for this year to be over.  I know it’s the right thing for us, for our future.  It just hurts so much.”

“I love you too. I know it hurts.”

With a laugh and lop-sided grin Ron looked for the positive, “On the bright side, I finally got you naked in the common room.”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh along, “Next time you had better be here in person for it.”

“Next time?  What have you got in mind, my brilliant witch?”

“Oh, I have all sorts of wonderful plans for your visit next week, Mr. Weasley.”

“I can hardly wait.”  With a sad sigh, Ron said, “We had better get some sleep.”

“I guess so,” Hermione reluctantly agreed.  “It was really nice being with you tonight Ron.  I really needed this.”

“Me too.”  Ron gave her a reassuring smile.  “I’ll owl you tomorrow.  Sweet dreams my love.”

“Goodnight, love you.”  Hermione dressed herself and sat staring into the fireplace for several minutes before heading up to her room.  Pausing on the stairs, she turned back to survey the empty common room with a mischievous grin.


End file.
